Jack Van Burace
Wild Arms Jack Van Burace was once known as Garrett Stampede, the Vambrace of the Fenril Knights of Arctica Castle. When that castle was assaulted by demons led by Zeikfried, he is saved by the delaying tactics of the Sword Princess Elmina. Realizing his true feelings for her only after her loss, and losing all that he had known in the attack, swore vengeance on the demons and became a wanderer. At some point before the game's beginning, Garrett assumed the name 'Jack Van Burace' and became a drifter. He partnered up with the Wind Mouse Hanpan, and uses his Fast Draw techniques to deliver powerful blows to opponents. Jack hopes to boost his strength as well as find the "absolute power" to destroy the demons, a quest which eventually leads him to Lolithia's Tomb. Jack's quest is largely about his own frustration at what he sees as his failure at Arctica Castle and his loss of Elmina. When his would-be love reappears as the corrupted Lady Harken, he must find the courage within himself to free her of the demon influence and continue on without the desire for revenge. It would be the courage that Jack finds during this confrontation that awakens Justine, the Guardian Lord of Courage. As a character, Jack is a wise-cracking and world-savvy counter-point to Rudy's innocence and Cecilia's more isolated world view. It's clear that his younger comrades affect him, however, as he apologizes to them in earnest about keeping things from them, and openly considers them as friends. Even at the end of the game's adventure, Jack and Hanpan join with Rudy in setting off looking for new adventures - but not before Cecilia sneaks out to join them. An optional quest in both versions of the game allows Jack to use the Guardian of Time, Dan Dairam, to reincarnate Elmina -afterwards she can be found, amnesiac, in Milamia village. Alter Code extends the sequence by allowing Jack to meet the new Elmina and have a more meaningful and promising exchange between them. The character of Jack represents 'Courage' in the game's narrative. Wild Arms Biography In his search for the "Absolute Power", Jack has spent almost his entire life exploring and excavating ancient ruins. Jack's constant companion, a Wind Mouse named Hanpan, has helped Jack in his numerous excursions into the unknown. Aside from his friend, Jack has also come to rely on the "Fast Draw", an ancient sword technique similar to the gunslinger's quick draw. Behind his sarcastic facade lies a mysterious past. Jack was last seen exploring the ruins of the Memory Temple. Wild Arms Alter Code Biography Jack is a Wanderer who specializes in 'excavating' ruins. He wanders in search of the "absolute power", which is believed to be located somewhere in the world. He wields a long, one-sided sword and is a master at fast draws. He accompanies Rudy and Cecilia to investigate a ruin excavation in the Adlehyde kingdom. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Long-Legged Drifter" A drifter who wanders around Filgaia in search of the "Absolute Power". Wields a sword and travels with a talking Wind Mouse named Hanpan. Weapons and Equipment Jack makes use of various swords through the original Wild Arms game. (In ACF he uses his starting blade, the 'Arctic Blade', throughout. Swords * Arctic Blade: 10 ATK * Chrome Blade: 22 ATK * Might Blade: 35 ATK * Vorpal Razor: 50 ATK * Crystal Edge: 67 ATK * Spirit Blade: 95 ATK * Extinction: 118 ATK * Eradicator: 143 ATK * Black Feral: 180 ATK * Violator: 230 ATK * Doom Bringer: 250 ATK, also lowers Jack's luck to WORST. * Juggernaut: 320 ATK Coats * Old Cape: 3 DEF * War Coat: 7 DEF * Sun Poncho: 13 DEF * Journey Coat: 20 DEF * Survive Cape: 28 DEF * Dusk Poncho: 37 DEF * Blue Wind : 45 DEF * Sioux Poncho: 55 DEF * Prairie Coat: 70 DEF * Dawn Poncho: 87 DEF / 15 MR * Jolla Poncho: 104 DEF / 26 MR * Jade Wilder: 192 DEF / 120 MR Helmets *Cowboy Hat: 1 DEF *10gal Hat: 8 DEF *My Grand Hat: 16 DEF *Lone Wolf: 26 DEF *Sunbird Hat: 38 DEF *Texas Number: 50 DEF Wild Arms 4 Jack makes an appearance alongside Rudy and Cecilia when the player uses the Kindred Souls Force Ability. He even gets a spoken line, voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Wild Arms 5 Jack is a drifter who wanders into Dean Stark's home town of Capo Bronco, looking for his Wind Mouse partner. Trivia For those confused about Jack's assumed last name of Van Burace - the original name in Japanese was 'Vambrace' - which historically was a piece of armor worn on the forearms of one's blade wielding hand, serving as a connection to Jack's past (as the guard to the Sword Princess - Elmina). This connection would be later lost in translation in the original game, and it was kept that way in Alter Code F's release in the United States. This is likely because "Vambrace" lacks a cognate in Japanese - as such, the word had a japanified spelling in the original, and the reference passed over the heads of the English language translation team. Gallery File:WAMM Jack SS.png|''Wild Arms: Million Memories''. Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters Category:Cameos Category:Drifters